The present invention relates to electric connectors and, more specifically, to a network data transmission cable connector for connection between a cable and a modem.
Twisted pairs, coaxial cables, and fiber optical cables are commonly used as data transmission media for data transmission between transmitter means and receiver means.
A twisted pair includes two electrically insulated conductors arranged together in a spiral form. It can be used as a communication chain. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a network transmission cable 50 is comprised of a cable 51, and two connectors 52. The cable 51 is comprised of multiple twisted pairs 53 (for example, four twisted pairs as shown in FIG. 2) arranged in parallel, and a protective sleeve 54 covering the twisted pairs 53. The connectors 52 are respectively connected to the two ends of cable 51 for enabling the cable 51 to be connected between two communication apparatus. It is well known that arranging electrically insulated conductors 59 in twisted pairs 53 greatly reduces electromagnetic interference between the electrically insulated conductors 59. However, the lead ends and tail ends of the electrically insulated conductors 59 of the twisted pairs 53 must be maintained straight, so that the electrically insulated conductors 59 can be respectively inserted into the respective connectors 52, and the respective terminals 55 of the connectors 52 can pierce through the insulator of the respective electrically insulated conductors 59 to make a respective electric contact (see FIG. 4). Because the lead ends and tail ends of the electrically insulated conductors 59 of the twisted pairs 53 are maintained straight in the connectors 52, electromagnetic interference exists in the connectors 52.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid electromagnetic interference problem, an improved structure of connector 52 is developed. This improved structure of connector 52, as shown in FIG. 2, comprises a connector plug 60, and a plastic conductor holder 56. The connector plug 60 comprises a backwardly extended mounting chamber 61, a back opening 62 on the back side thereof through which the plastic conductor holder 56 is inserted into the mounting chamber 61, a plurality of horizontal conductor slots 64 respectively forwardly extended from the mounting chamber 61 and adapted to receive the electrically insulated conductors 59 of the twisted pairs 53 of the cable 51, a plurality of vertical terminal slots 63 respectively disposed at the front side thereof in communication with the conductor slots 64, and a plurality of metal terminals 55 respectively mounted in the vertical terminal slots 63. The plastic conductor holder 56 holds the electrically insulated conductors 59 of the twisted pairs 53 of the cable 51 in the mounting chamber 61 of the connector plug 60, comprising a back opening 57, which receive the twisted pairs 53 of the cable 51, and parallel conductor slots 58, which receive the electrically insulated conductors 59 of the twisted pairs 53 of the cable 51 respectively, for enabling the electrically insulated conductors 59 of the twisted pairs 53 of the cable 51 to be respectively inserted into the conductor slots 64 of the connector plug 60 upon insertion of the plastic conductor holder 56 with the twisted pairs 53 of the cable 51 into the mounting chamber 61 of the connector plug 60, so that the metal terminals 55 can pierce through the insulator of each electrically insulated conductor 59 of the twisted pairs 53 of the cable 51 to make a respective electric contact (see FIG. 3). Because the lead (or tail) ends of the electrically insulated conductors 59 of the twisted pairs 53 of the cable 51 are kept straight for contact with the metal terminals 55 respectively, electromagnetic interference exists in the straight lead (or tail) ends of the electrically insulated conductors 59 of the twisted pairs 53 of the cable 51. Furthermore, because the conductor holder 56 is molded from plastics, it cannot protect the electrically insulated conductors 59 of the twisted pairs 53 of the cable 51 against electromagnetic interference.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a network data transmission cable connector, which minimizes electromagnetic interference between the conductors of the twisted pairs of the cable.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the network data transmission cable connector is adapted to receive the electrically insulated conductors of the twisted pairs of a cable having a protective outer sleeve and 4 twisted pairs in the protective outer sleeve. The network data transmission cable connector comprises a connector plug, a plastic conductor holder block and a metal shield respectively mounted in the connector plug and adapted to guide the electrically insulated conductors of the twisted pairs of a cable into contact with respective metal terminals in the connector plug, the metal shield having a corrugated configuration adapted to separate the twisted pairs of the cable, for enabling the first, second and third twisted pairs of the cable to be separately supported above the metal shield and the two electrically insulated conductors of the fourth twisted pair of the cable to be separately supported below the metal shield.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the conductor holder block comprises eight conductor holes alternatively arranged into two horizontal rows at different elevations for guiding the electrically insulated conductors of the twisted pairs of the cable separately into contact with the respective metal terminals of the connector plug.